Almost Lost
by LdyJulanna
Summary: I was always disappointed with the ending of Heart of Fire every time I watch it I feel there should have been more between Henry and Vicki what with the torture and… So for those of you if you like me and you are happy with the whole let's just forget about Henry being tortured and all be friends thing this fanfics for you also it's rated M for a reason lemons and language!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **this is a blood ties fanfic. I don't own the characters all rights go to Tanya Huff lifetime yada yada you know the drill I'm just taking them out to play with them for a while.**

 **This is a particular plot bunny that just won't leave me the hell alone every time I watch the episode "** **Heart Of Fire** **" at the end I'm left feeling disappointed. I just felt like there should've been something more between Vicki and Henry at the end of that or even at the beginning of the next episode I was never quite okay with how she was like "** _ **oh Henry sorry Mike got you tortured until the friends now."**_ **Not to mention the fact that Henry was the one that was tortured and she spent all of five minutes making sure he was okay. Yeah I know he physically heals but she could've been a little bit more worried about his feelings or something. At least, that's how I felt when it seem like everybody had just forgotten about the fact that Henry was tortured. Anybody else bothered by that? Anyway, this is how I wish things would've went for Henry and Vicki.**

 **PS. Don't Forget To Review :-) thanks!**

 **^v^ LdyJulanna ^v^**

* * *

Blood ties-Almost lost

By

^v^ LdyJulanna ^v^

Chapter 1

As soon as Henry shut the door on Mike in the back seat. Vicki couldn't stand it anymore with the adrenaline beginning to wash out of her system. She grabs Henry pulling him tight to her. Glad that Mendoza's blood at least healed the wounds that she could see before. She feels him. Stiffen under her touch and she can't blame him. If it wasn't for her vouching for Mike Henry would've erased his memory already and he'd have never been in Mendoza's clutches. Thinking about all the damage she saw on Henry's body she can't help the tears that fall; and the guilt and shame that she feels.

Both misunderstanding the reactions of the other. Henry thinking her shaking is because of a fear of him after what she saw. Henry stiffens out of shame, Vicki thinks it's because he blames her as she feels he rightly should.

"Vicki… Forgive me-"

"Henry… I'm so sorry forgive me-"

They both start. Each pulling back to look at the other.

"Henry you don't-"

"Vicki you don't-"

They both smile at each other. Uncharacteristically Vicki keeps an arm tightened around Henry.

While putting a finger to his lips.

"I know what you're going to say. But I need you to listen to me Henry. What happened and there was not your fault. I don't blame you, if I blame anyone it's myself Mike in Mendoza. You trusted me Henry, and I failed you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Vicki starts to sob in earnest. Slightly shocked by this Henry raises a shaking hand to her face and brushes away her tears.

"Sh..sh you didn't fail me Vicki… You saved me. I knew you would; remember you're a warrior Princess." Henry says with a smile trying to lighten the mood he's not used to seeing and feeling Vicki this emotional towards him.

"Of course, I came for you. I-"Vicki shakes her head. "Henry do you think you have enough… Energy or whatever to mojo Mike into forgetting tonight-" Henry's eyes grow cold. Vicki holds up a hand. "I mean making him forget tonight and that you're a vampire entirely?"

Henry gives her a questioning look. "He's proven, that he cannot be trusted maybe it's jealousy I don't know but I won't have you in danger not because of me."

"Vicki… None of this was your fault I don't blame you. You came to save me. I could've killed you; I'm ashamed that you saw me like that! It scares me, how close I could have come to killing you. I don't even understand how you can want to be this close to me right now? After what you saw."

"Isn't it my fault Henry? If it wasn't for me Michael Cellucci would've never saw your face at the school. He would've never figured out you were vampire if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have lost it and vamped on him. It's his jealous obsession over me, that caused most of this and we both know it. It's what made him vulnerable to that damned insane monk. Mike doesn't give a shit about people that died in 1944 it's just an excuse because of his jealousy. A jealousy that got you hurt because of me."

Vicki shakes her head. "Henry there's only a few hours until dawn. Can you make him forget?"

Henry nods his head slowly. "It may be possible. However, it may not stick because he has a file on me somewhere. And his jealousy, that's a powerful emotion it could cause him to remember if he sees us together."

Vicki nods her head slowly. "Would it work better, if he was no longer jealous of me or interested in me?"

Henry looks at her cautiously. "Most likely."

"Is it possible that when you make him forget about you. You can, suggest that he move on. That he no longer has feelings for me except as a passing partner and possibly that it's a good idea to ask his current partner out. Could you do that?"

Henry just stares at Vick. "I could but Vicki… Why?"

Vicki puts a determined look on her face. "Then do it Henry please."

"Tell me why Vicki?"

"Not here out on the street Henry… If you can do it. Make him forget, and move on… Then…" Vicki looks away.

"Then?" Henry prompts.

Taking a deep breath Vicki looks Henry in the face unsure.

"Then even though I know I have no right to ask it; or expect it. If you can find it in yourself to trust me enough to take me back to your place and let me stay with you for a while. There are some things I need to talk to you about but I don't want to do it out here on the street. I know I don't deserve it Henry not after all this. But I don't think I can go home tonight. I know you may want to be alone… So I would try to stay quiet maybe in your guest room but I just need to be close especially during the day I need to be where I can make sure you're safe at least for a little while. I know I don't have the right… I'd understand if you needed to go hunting I just…-" Not knowing what else to do Vicki places a soft kiss on Henry's lips pressing her fore- head to his.

Shocked by her words and tears that he can taste on his tongue from her kiss. Henry wraps his arms around her tentatively, feather lightly still shocked that she wants to be anywhere near him after what she saw of him.

Henry breathes. "Vicki… I've told you you're always welcome in my home. I do not need to hunt this night. I do not know that I could right now. Of course I trust you. I have since the second night we met. You could have let the monster that I am die, yet you gave me your blood and watched over me while I died for the day totally helpless. To be honest I wasn't looking forward to going home tonight alone. What of Michael?" Henry asks.

Vicki looks through the window of the back seat and shrugs. "Does he need to go to the hospital? It didn't seem like that to me. After he got over the initial shock."

Henry looks away. "I'm sorry Vicki… I didn't mean to…"

Vicki puts a finger on Henry's chin and turns him to look at her. "I know… I know you were trying, I've seen you move Henry you could've killed me as soon as you got free but even starving and injured you were trying. I also know that the damage to Mike could've been a lot worse. I'm grateful it wasn't. Thank you for allowing me to stop you."

Henry raises an eyebrow. "Henry, we both know that if you truly wanted to kill Mike, I couldn't have stopped you I've worked with you a long time. I know how strong and fast you are."

Henry leans forward and puts a tentative kiss on her forehead. "You don't realize what you did for me… And how dangerous it could've been pulling me away like that…"

"Yeah, there are a lot of things we need to talk about Henry. For now though, back to what I asked. Does Mike need a hospital? Before you ask yes I trust you to make the decision because you have more experience with vampire bites." Vicki says with a smirk.

Henry shakes his head. "I wasn't neat. Which is why it hurt; but he won't need a hospital. Just lots of liquids and rest."

Vicki closes her eyes for a second in relief. Henry starts to apologize again seeing the tension that Vicki was obviously trying to let go of with his words.

"Vicki I'm truly sorry. I know that you care about him, and I never want to do anything to hurt you."

Vicki shakes her head. "Thank you Henry that means a lot. And like I said I'm glad that you didn't kill him. It would've been hard if you had I'm not going to say it wouldn't hurt. But I would not have totally blamed you. Not in that instance, you were tortured and starved and Mike was responsible. All because once again he was treating me like a child who can't make her own decisions, and making snap judgments. Not trusting my judgment. I don't want him killed or hurt; because we do have a history together; both as partners and at one time yes we were lovers and possibly friends but he doesn't respect me. The fact is you Henry you're my partner now same; as Mike was and nobody gets to hurt my partner not even my ex-partner. He should've trusted my judgment. Right now I don't have much to say to him. So, if you can go do your Mojo thing we will stop by my office and pick up your car. Corrine can drive Mike home in his. Then you can drive us back to your condo and get you cleaned up. If there's time we will talk." Vicki says giving Henry a slight push towards the back seat and Mike. She went around to get in the passenger side. After a few minutes Henry got in the driver side. "It's done."

Vicki can't make out much in the darkened car. But even to her poor vision Henry's face look drawn. She takes his hand in hers. Henry jerks a little at the unexpected contact Vicki berates herself internally for not remembering that sometimes trauma victims don't like to be touched she was a cop she should know better. She starts to pull her hand back but Henry's fingers tightened around hers. His eyes look to hers and he tries for one of his signature smiles but it falls short of the usual, so much so that it tears at her heart. "It's okay; I was just surprised after all you're not usually one for handholding."

Vicki blushes because she knows Henry's right. She tries to pull her hand away again; but he looks at her seriously bringing her hand up for a kiss. "No, please really Vicki I appreciate it. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Unable to bring herself to explain her need to hold his hand right there in the car. Vicki nods, and asks, "Are you okay Henry?"

Henry looks at her honestly. "I'd be lying, if I said I was 100% physically or mentally. Nevertheless, I will get there... "Were you serious about coming back to my house?"

At Vicki's nod. Henry lets out a sigh… "Thank you."

He says rubbing his cheek along her knuckles for all the world like a big cat. As he realizes she's staring at him he stops.

"When we get to the office, you just stay in the car I'll help Mike in and tell Corrine to take him home. Then I'll be right out okay?"

Henry nods. "Thank you Victoria, I don't think I'm in any condition to see Corrine or Betty."

Vicki just looked at Henry not knowing whether to be touched. "But you're going to let me come home with you?" Henry just looks at her. Unable to explain the difference in a way that he didn't fear would make her run off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood ties Almost Lost**

 **By**

 **^v^ Ldy Julanna ^v^**

 **Chapter 2**

As Vicki entered the office with Mike. Corrine jumps up eyes wide.

"What happened? Is Henry okay?" Corrine demands.

Ignoring her questions at first Vicki man handles Mike over to the couch. Then turns to Betty and Corrine. "Henry's fine he's a little worse for wear but he'll be okay Mendoza had drained him so Mike had to make a donation. He's out in the car."

Vicki grabs Corrine's arm before she can go running out the door.

"No Corrine, he doesn't want to see anybody right now."

"Then why is he still waiting out in the car why hasn't he gone on to his apartment? Doesn't he know how worried we were about him that we worked all night?" Corrine asks.

Betty stands up, and a look of understanding passes between her and Vicki. The look is not lost on Corrine but she doesn't understand it.

Vicki looks at Betty sincerely. "Dr. Sagara, Henry asked me to tell you thank you for everything you've done he greatly appreciates it and you too Corrine he'll be around to thank you in person as soon as he's feeling more himself. Dr. Sagara gives Vicki a nod of deep understanding."

"Corrine can you drop Mike off at his house for me when you take Dr. Sagara home?"

"Yeah, but will you be coming with us? How are you getting home?" Corrine asks.

At this Vicki and Betty share another look Betty lays her hand on Corrine's arm and says. "I don't think Ms. Nelson is going to be returning to her house tonight."

Corrine looks between Betty and Vicki. "Okay that's not fair, we sat here for two days worrying about Henry and I can't even go see if he is okay because he's not _up to seeing anybody_ but yet Vicki is going to go home with him?" Betty just smiles a secretive smile at Vicki; she steps forward taking Vicki in her arms. Whispering in her ear "Take care of our Prince my dear he's more fragile than he seems at times. Though, by now I think you know this. Don't let him lose himself; he's too special and no matter what he says he needs you remember that. Give him my love. You know how to reach me if you need to speak with someone who's in a position to understand."

Vicki returns the embrace. Whispering back. "I'll do my best thank you… I know he's one-of-a-kind."

With that Betty turns to Corrine to forestall any further whining about not getting to see Henry tonight. "Come on child let's get this man loaded in your car. This old lady's not used to pulling all-nighters anymore."

Before they can move towards Mike Vicki remember something. "Oh! Corrine did you go do that thing I asked you to do and find something for it?"

Corrine grimaces. "Yeah I got all I could and all the-" Betty and Vicki both place a finger on Corrine's lips and then point to their ears and to the door shaking their heads. Corrine's eyes grow wide. "You don't think he can-"once again they both cut her off nodding their heads emphatically. She just rolls her eyes, And hands Vicki a medium-sized wooden box that appears to be a little bit deeper than a shoebox with some ornate patterns on the lid that Vicki recognizes as Tudor Roses. Vicki gasps and looks from Dr. Sagara to Corrine. "That's beautiful where did you-" Dr. Sagara smiles at Vicki nodding with approval. "So I take it you recognize the symbol?"

"Yes I believe it's perfect." Betty nods. "I never intended to part with it because-"Vicki nods in understanding.

"But somehow I thought it was appropriate for this."

"Yes I agree. Once again, thank you Dr. Sagara." Vicki says as she watches Corrine wrapped the box in cloth and seal it in a giant Ziploc bag. Vicki wasn't sure how good Henry sense of smell was; but since she would be taking it back in the car with her she didn't want to take a chance on him smelling something before she had been able to talk to him.

"Ms. Nelson, I think after all we've been through and all we share you can call me Betty if I can call you Vicki. And remember I'm just a phone call away anytime."

Vicki nods taking the box from Corrine.

As Vicki gets back in the car Henry inquires about the box on her lap. He can't see what it is because it is covered by the cloths. Vicki just shakes her head and says.

"Let's get home first Henry… You get a shower and then we'll talk about this." Henry wandered at the soft tone of Vicki's voice but decided she had a reason.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood ties-Almost lost**

 **By**

 **^v^ LdyJulanna ^v^**

 **Chapter 3**

The next thing Vicki knew she was being lightly shaken awake by a dripping wet Henry in a towel. A little disoriented she looks around to find the box setting on the coffee table beside her. And a very dripping Henry peering down at her with concern on his face. She barely remembered coming up the elevator she must've fallen asleep as soon as he went into the bathroom. She couldn't of been asleep very long though.

"Vicki… Are you okay? I was in the shower… When I thought I heard you yelling. "No… No that basturd let me go, Mike let me go!" "So I came out of the shower but there was no one here but you."

Vicki looks away. Embarrassed about what she might've said in her sleep that's no way for Henry to find out she was dreaming about not being able to save Delphine. Henry sets down next to her. Taking her hand in his which apparently she had been curling into a fist during her nightmare causing the cut she had made to split a fresh and bleed. Knowing she's going to have to answer questions Vicki tries to pull her hand out of Henry's. But Henry is in having any of it he turns her palm up and hisses at the deep cut. "I should've killed that basturd slower for doing this to you!"

Vicki flinches. And Henry takes a deep breath thinking she's upset with his outburst. "I'm sorry Vicki I just… Can't stand the thought of him hurting you."

Vicki smiles weakly. And places her non-bleeding hand on Henry's cheek. "I know the feeling." At this Henry's eyes widened a little bit and she strokes his cheek. "I wish you had killed that son of a bitch a little slower he deserved it or would have deserved it but I'm glad you drained him." Vicki says, as hot tears run down her cheeks.

Henry is shocked by her words. But he knows in his heart that she means them and the fact that she would speak that way brings tears to his own eyes because it says more about how she feels then what she says outright.

"Henry…" Vicki starts. Unable to meet his eyes her eyes settle on the box on the coffee table. As much as I'd like to blame that evil basturd the mad monk is not the one that cut my hand. She feels Henry go still while examining her hand. " If the monsignor didn't do this to you Vicki then who did? This is a deep cut I can tell by the outer edges that it's at least a day old but it still bleeds easily how did this happen. Does it hurt?"

Vicki shrugs. "It throbs now. It hurt like a son of a bitch when I did it but it's not so bad now." She could almost feel the anger coming off Henry. She figured he probably thought she'd cut her hand for some sort of magic spell by the look on his face.

That kind of pissed her off so now she didn't have any problem meeting his eyes at the moment.

"Hold your horses their your highness before you go get in your Royal knickers in a knot I know what you're thinking and no I didn't cut my hand using magic!"

Henry inclined his head and couldn't help the slight smile that twitched his lips. Vicki was so happy to see that smile returned to his face for a moment she forgot to be pissed at his assumption. "I apologize my lady... For assuming so. Although, I must say I find it quite disconcerting that you can read me so well. Know that were it anyone else I wouldn't allow it." Although the statement was delivered cheekily Vicki knew well the complement he was giving her and she ducked her eyes in acknowledgment of it. As she replied with just as much cheek.

"Calm down, Fitzroy it's not that hard to guess what you're thinking with that spaz- tastic look on your face."

"I did not have a spaz- tastic look Victoria." Vicki just rolls her eyes. That's why Henry loves this woman she was the only one in his life not intimidated by him and not afraid to trade wit with him ever. Even in his human life no one would ever talk to him the way Vicki did. Enemies would insult him yes but friends. They would never banter with him the way Vicki did. Shaking himself, Henry asks. If not for magic then why would you cut yourself like this Vicki?" Henry watches her eyes slide from his face back to the box. This makes him even more curious. He watches her fight to blink back tears and her throat convulse. He lets go of her hand for a second to get up and fix her favorite drink. Returning with it he places it in her good hand that's shaking. Then he moves close to her so he can put an arm around her but still face her as she talks. He kisses her temple. "Vicki… My beautiful warrior Princess. I owe you my life. No matter the circumstances of how I came to be there. You are the one that saved me in more ways than one. Whatever it is, you can tell me. Just as I know you'll want and I will need to share things with you. And you are the only one I could allow such a thing with."

Henry feels her stiffen and tremble all at the same time but he refuses to loosen his grip.

"I don't say this to scare you Vicki, after all that's happened I can't go back to pretending to be just a business partner." He sees Vicki nod in agreement and lets out a breath he didn't even need to be holding.

"I agree." She says in a small voice. "Henry, I was so shocked at first I didn't even realize what Mike had done until that basturd showed up and pointed his gun and you were on the ground and I was… Frozen Henry I don't freeze I was a cop we plan. we react.. I didn't know what that thing was I didn't know what it could do to you. As I watched him drag you away… I couldn't breathe... No matter what. I had to get you back. I know I've been rebuffing you but it's not because… I- I've wanted I know this sounds crazy and it's so not usual for me. And it's not because of what you are. I have no interest in being a feed and fuck. I'm going to sound completely and utterly ridiculous; but ever since I woke up and your apartment that night and you told me you were vampire, I should have been scared shitless but instead I felt a sense of peace and safety. As if I was finally where I was supposed to be. But Henry, it was so unlike me… besides I'm a half blind P.I. That will eventually be a totally blind P.I. and you're a 480-year-old vampire. I'm not stupid Henry… I know you care about me. You don't follow any of your other playmates around."

Vicki sees Henry smirk and can tell he wants to say something; but she shakes her head. "No Henry I need to get this out otherwise I won't." Henry just nods and continues to hold her injured palm... "I've tried to deny my feelings for you and done my best to keep you at arm's length. Not because I wanted to hurt you. Or because of what you are, I realize that's what you thought. When we took out the jealousy demon and it went after you first."

Vicki smiled sadly at Henry's widened eyes. "It was the only explanation there's no reason for you to be jealous of Mike. Trust me the only thing that you could possibly be jealous of Mike about was his humanity his ability to be in the day." With this Vicki strokes Henry's cheek with her good hand. That never mattered to me Henry. Hell a lot of times I do more at night taking dirty pictures than I do in the daytime. But I haven't tried to correct any of it. Because I know loving me… That loving me is just gonna hurt you. I thought about what it must be like to be 480 years old to take a chance on loving somebody; and we both know when you love someone you truly love them. Hell you died for love. Honestly, I wonder if you've ever truly loved anybody again since Christina? Then to have to watch them die or turn them and lose them anyway... I didn't want to be the cause of that kind of pain for you; because I know that you're not going to get the usual 40 years or whatever with me my eyes are going to get worse and I'm going to be totally dependent and that's not fair to you."

Before she could utter another sentence. Henry interrupted her hotly and she noticed his own tears on his face.

"You don't get to make that decision for me Victoria! I understand the whys! But that's not your call to make. You would not tolerate the same from me! Would you?! If you found out I was hiding my feelings from you for your own good can you swear that you would not try to stake me for it?"

Vicki nods her head emphatically with a laugh. "You're right, you're right Henry. That's my point; I've been trying to save the pain. However, also I've been afraid I am going to be totally blind. You're a vampire with super senses why would you want to deal with something like that. That's what I kept asking myself to justify pushing you away but as I watched Mendoza take you everything I just said ran through. My head and I realized I don't think I can live in a world without you. I don't exactly know when that happened and I won't lie it scares the shit out of me because I've never depended on anyone in my life."

Her gaze flicked to Henry. "I'm glad of this Vicki but I don't quite understand what this has to do with your hand."

Vicki rolls her eyes. "I'm getting there… After we found another way out of the sewer and I punched Mike in the jaw." At this Henry does burst out laughing. "You did what?"

Vicki says. "Come on Henry with those vampire ears I know you heard me. As soon as we got out of the manhole up on street level I punched Mike in the jaw and called him a moron. We had more words about him fucking over my partner. "When Vicki said the my partner part there was a big smile on her face.

"He gave me some Bullshit excuses about the mad monk this blah blah. He tried to blame my attitude toward you on not being a cop and being influenced yada, yada. As I was walking away he had the audacity to ask me what I plan to do. And I said I was going to do what I do when my partners in trouble. Because I'm loyal. He offered to help me, at first I laughed in his face; because I know damn well he didn't give a shit about you. He said that he wanted Mendoza. Since I can't drive at night and I needed Corrine working with Betty on that damn thing he shoved in your chest. I told him he could be my chauffeur and if he fucked me over I swore to God he would regret it."

"I got Betty and Corrine started on research. I was scared to death you were dead but I kept telling myself that if he didn't kill you in the sewer than he wanted you for something. I just couldn't figure out what at first."

Vicki gets up, goes to the bar pours herself a drink and brings the bottle back placing it on the coffee table next to the box that she brought in. She downs the drink in her hand and pours another one.

Henry starts to get concerned. "Vicki… Should you."

Vicki just smiled. "Relax Henry I was a cop I've drank a lot more then this after disturbing cases. And if I'm going to get any sleep when the sun comes up I'm gonna need it."

Henry deeply concerned by this decides not to push it because he wants to hear what happened. So retaking Vicki's hand he nods for her to continue.

"Anyway, I was frantic. I knew the sun was coming up soon I had no clue where to start looking. For where that fucking lunatic was keeping you."

Henry moves closer to Vicki, not really liking the lost frustrated sound of her voice. He can only imagine what it would of been like for him had their roles been reversed. He's just lucky that Vicki is such a good detective.

"Once I got Corrine busy trying to figure out what exactly the deal was with that damn device. I remembered that this all started because Mike seen the mad monk at that so-called vampire murder. Therefore, having no other leads we decided to start with her. Turns out she was a prostitute so we went to her usual area and asked around. As it turns out she wasn't the only prostitute the mad monk picked up."

Henry raised an eyebrow. Vicki grinds her teeth for a minute Henry can see the muscle in her jaw working. She also takes her hand back and starts flexing her fingers almost unconsciously. It's making a little bit of blood flow but he's afraid to say anything…. Obviously, whatever happened next disturbed his seemingly unflappable Vicki which is saying something considering all the things she seen not to mention that being locked in a room with a ravenous vampire didn't seem to faze her as much is whatever she had yet to tell him.

"We found the girl… She told us a story about how good old Javier picked her up and took her to an abandoned church she thought it was for some usual kink…."

With this Vicki jumps up off the couch pacing the room a few times and stops in front of the big window where Henry himself likes to stand to look out over the city. Henry doesn't say anything but he notices the constant flexing of her injured hand. Henry gets up and joins her at the window but not too close not yet he can sense that she doesn't want to be held just yet.

"The girl told us that she was all for it for the money. Until… Javier starts dragging her toward a woman chain from the ceiling apparently this woman was real keen to bite her. This Pro apparently pepper sprayed his Holiness and got away."

"Delphine." Henry said softly. He watches Vicki's shoulders hunch as he says the name. It's not a jealousy reaction. Though she's got her back to him he can smell the salt of her tears. He wants to reach out and comfort her; but he holds back. Here is her take a deep breath to try and steady her voice.

"Yeah, Mike and I had the same thought. We figured if it was her good and you might be with her or it might get us closer to finding you. So we paid the Pro to take us to the church where the woman tried to bite her. We found a way in."

With this Vicki turns around leaning her back against the windows. At first she appears to be staring at nothing as Henry waits for her to continue than he realizes her gaze has once again locked on the mysterious box on the table and looking from her hand to the box. Henry starts to get a bad idea about where this story may be heading.

Continuing barely above a whisper. "We made our way following the pros instructions to the room she described. And that's when we found her."

"Delphine? You found her alive?"

Vicki opens her eyes. Heedless of the tears pouring from them she walks over and grabs the bottle takes a long swallow before sitting down and meeting Henry's gaze and nodding.

Henry comes over setting close to her and taking her injured hand again.

"Can you tell me please… Vicki? I won't be mad."

Vicki grits her teeth. "Yeah well, I am mad it was a fucking ridiculous… Stupid… senseless if I could have seen better. If Mike had been paying more attention with better eyes. Instead of bitching at me about what I do with my own fucking bodily fluids. It was so dark in there well at least to me and my fucked up eyes. But no, the only thing he could ironically fixate on. "Oh my God Vicki you are seriously going to feed her your blood I'm not going to let you!"

The last remarks were made in an impression of Detective Cellucci… Vicki shook her head violently. "I'm getting ahead of myself when we walked in the room there was Delphine chain from the ceiling with one of those fucking things in her chest she made no movement when we walked in. Of course Mike strides up like he knows everything and announces she has no pulse Vic. Let's go call somebody he says…." Vicki rolls her eyes and smirks. "Just about the time I was going to point out that vampires don't always have pulses like humans at least you don't always." At this Henry smiles. "Very observant, Ms. Nelson." Instead of making a smart ass come back Vicki just shakes her head. "If only I could've been a little more observant in that fucking room. Anyway, Cellucci gets the shit scared out of him when Delphine decides to stir. In any other situation I swear to God Henry it would've been hilarious he jumps back and starts hugging his shotgun like a teddy bear. I'm trying to get the cuffs loose. She's barely conscious I knew in any other situation un-cuffing a starving vampire by ourselves was probably not the best idea; but I figured if I could just get her down. Get her covered something, get her out of there somehow; because I didn't know when or if the mad monk would return; and I didn't want to just leave her there. I couldn't get the cuffs off. Mike wasn't wanting to come near her. So I got desperate she was begging to be fed but she wasn't… she wasn't trying to attack."

Hot tears are streaming down Vicki's face now unchecked. Henry has his arm wrapped around her rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I figured out from the prostitute that good old Javier must've had Delphine for more than a week. Henry… More than a week… Mike kept saying just leave her and come back later; But I couldn't do that. She might have been able to help us find you. I knew that you said vampires could sense each other. She was a part of you Henry I- I just couldn't leave her down there. So I tried to shake her out of it. I told her I knew her name was Delphine. I told her I'd come searching for you. Henry that I didn't know she was still alive. She was begging to be fed she was so emaciated; and she kept mumbling for you to forgive her. Or to tell you that she was sorry once she realized I knew you."

Vicki closes her injured fist until blood starts to come between her fingers. Henry doesn't even think she realizes she's doing it. He pries her fingers gently open and listens with tear filled eyes as Vicki continues.

"I knew better than to offer my wrist or hand or something I couldn't control. She was well.. You know"

Henry nods and closes his eyes for a second thinking about the pain of the device in his own chest. I didn't know how to get the device off but I thought maybe with-with my help if she had a little blood, together we could maybe break the cuffs. Or at least figure out how to slide her hands free, or something… I don't know, anything. So I grabbed my straight knife and gripped the blade and pulled down I wanted the cut to be deep enough, so that I could drip it and her mouth because…."

Henry nods. "You are smart Vicki that was the best way to feed her without risking yourself."

"Yeah well I wasn't smart enough. It was so dark in there I couldn't see anything hardly except Delphine. I was so intent on trying to save her. I knew Dawn was close when we went in the church. I figured once we got her down if worse came to worse I'd double bag her in a couple body bags and stuff her in the trunk if I had to. Anything would be better than leaving her where she was. At the mercy of the mad monk."

Henry shakes his head at this. Picturing Vicki stuffing Delphine into body bags and then in a trunk. He had no doubt she would do it. Vicki watches his facial expression.

"What? It would've worked wouldn't it body bags are light tight to help preserve evidence. Two of them would be double cautious in a trunk that should minimize the danger as opposed to being left for the crazy monk. Right?

Henry smiles and kisses Vicki on the Temple. "It was a sound idea, Vicki remind me to bring you along if I should ever find myself in such a precarious situation I would've never considered body bagging myself or any other vampire. I take it you didn't get to put this plan in action?"

Vicki shrugs. "You're all the time telling me how you're not just a sleep for the day you don't dream your dead. Body bags are for dead bodies and like I said before their light tight. No I didn't as I said before. I was so focused on Delphine especially after I'd gotten a little bit of blood in her. She became more coherent of course, more so that she was" Vicki look down." I hope I wasn't wrong she started asking me to make sure and tell you she was sorry. She kept asking for you to forgive her. I was desperate to get her to pay attention. To either tell me if she knew where the keys were. Or to try and help me get her free so I-I told her that I was sure you for gave her..."

Vicki hears Henry suck in an unneeded breath. Then suddenly his lips were on hers. Vicki pulls back a little startled.

"Sorry." Henry says. "I'm just so happy that you told her I for gave her because I did. I could never blame Delphine for telling the monsignor what he wanted to hear. Especially if he had her for a week. Vicki… I'm so glad you saved me I don't have the words to explain the pain that device causes. Can you tell me what happened next?" Henry asks softly.

Taking a deep breath Vicki continues.

"No sooner than the word Henry forgives you left my mouth this buzzer sounded. Then suddenly the room that I thought was windowless wasn't. Panels dropped out of the walls…" Vicki pauses to take a breath. And Henry closes his eyes knowing in his heart what Vicki is about to say.

"The panels fell out quicker than I could react. The switch from dark to bright light blinded me for a second… And then I heard the screams and I could smell…. Henry I could smell her burning. I had no way to try and help her. It wasn't like when a regular person catches on fire. It was bright white. And even though Mike had pulled me across the room to stop me from getting burned trying to help her… I can still feel the heat on my face. It seemed like forever but it was probably only two minutes. It was then that I realized what I thought was bright sunlight in the middle of the room was actually the light of Delphine burning."

Vicki finally turns and looks Henry in the eye when she hears a sob. "So you see Henry, I did fail you. I found your childe alive and failed to save her." Henry grabs her pulling her onto his lap turning her so she has to look at him. "No my beautiful warrior Princess you did everything a human could do; and you know firsthand you did more than most people would do." With this he brought her injured palm closer to his face keeping his eyes on hers. "You tried to save my childe with your blood a vampire you didn't even know just because she was my childe. Victoria you can't understand what an action like that means to vampire kind. To me. I'm in your debt… Please let me help with this?" Henry asks while steadily holding her gaze. Vicki just nods. "But Henry I failed to save her all because I didn't notice fucking hidden panels. I don't think I'll ever get the smell of… or the sound out of my head again. I remember thinking… This is what that basturd plans to do to Henry… and even though I didn't think it was possible. I was even more scared than when I started. I didn't sleep at all. I couldn't every time I close my eyes I see the flames but it was your face not hers. I was so afraid by the time we found you there would be nothing but a pile of ash with your rings."

In a shameful show of complete and utter weakness. Vicki buries her face in Henry's neck. Breathing in his sent which helped calm her rather quickly. While he murmurs, this is why you want to stay with me during the day? When he feels her nod against his skin. He smiles. "Thank you than, I'll know for sure that I will be safe." At this Vicki gets a little angry and tries to pull her hand away but Henry refuses to let go because he's not done with it. "What are you doing?" Henry asks. I don't appreciate being patronized. Henry leans forward putting his face inches from hers looking directly in her eyes. "I was not patronizing you."

Vicki rolls her eyes. "Of course you weren't."

Losing his temper just a little given everything that's happened; and all the information he has received. Henry leans further into her face looking directly in her eyes.

"Tell me Victoria do you know what it feels like to die every day with the dawn? To have your body stop whether you want it to or not. Knowing its coming, no matter what is going on? Knowing that you'll be at the mercy of it. And having to pray to anything that you hold dear that you'll be able to get to a safe place? How about, going to sleep in one place knowing where you are with all your stuff intact. Then in what seems like a blink of an eye waking up somewhere totally different stripped naked with none of your belongings? Or how about… Dying for the day in the hands of a maniac. Not being able to get away. Not knowing if you will experience the waking point again so that you can say goodbye to those that care about you. Only to wake up again in the blink of an eye or what seems like the blink of an eye to find yourself in excruciating pain." Henry finishes through clenched teeth. So no, Victoria I am not patronizing or condescending to you. I am admitting something to you that no vampire likes to admit. Something that I've never admitted to another living being. The Dawn terrifies me. No matter if I'm in a safe place. It has almost every morning for the last 480 years. Except, for the one morning you stayed with me; Because I was injured by that demon. Even though I was in pain, for the first time in 480 years. I felt safe when the dawn took me because of you."

Henry notices by the look on her face that Victoria doesn't believe him. "On my honor it's true... Do you not remember what I said when I came back that evening?"

"Yeah, you said you enjoyed waking up to me." Vicki says with a smile and an eye roll remembering.

"Yes! What I failed to tell you was that you were the first human that had ever slept beside me in the daytime. I never trusted anyone that much. It was then, that I realized somehow we were meant to be. No one has ever given me that since of safety toward the dawn. No one but you."

Vicki is stunned. But she'd already admitted her own sense of safety in Henry's presence. "I'm sorry for what I said then if that's the case. It's just hard for me to picture me making you feel safe."

For the first time this night Vicki sees one of Henry's true signature smiles. "Well of course you do! Otherwise, How else could you be my warrior Princess."

Now Vicki really does roll her eyes. Henry laughs pulling her injured hand towards his mouth. "May I?"

Vicki takes a deep breath. "I have something for you first let me give it to you; and if you still want to heal my hand afterwards…" With that she gently extracts her hand from Henry's grasp and reaches to the coffee table to pick up the box she'd brought from the office. Moving so that she's seated beside Henry on the couch she turns to him. Placing the box in his hands.

"Vicki what is this...?" Henry asks.

"It's something I thought you might want; and it's the least I could do."

Henry cautiously removes the cloth and box from the plastic bag. As soon as the seal on the bag is broken he realizes what it contains. Drawing in a deep breath Henry whispers. "Delphine…"

He looks at Vicki. "I figured you would smell either her or ashes or both. When I brought the box to the car so I had Corinne put it in plastic until I had a chance to explain what happened. I failed to save her Henry. I figured the least I could do for you and she was; to give you a chance to properly bury her or say goodbye I'm not sure what's appropriate. But it didn't seem right to just leave her remains in that place." Touched down deep to his core that Vicki would think of such a thing. Especially for a vampire; and with everything she had on her mind. The soft heart of this tough as nails woman never ceased to amaze him. Unable to speak yet. Henry carefully removes the silk cloth covering the box with shaking hands he can't help but to gasp upon seeing the intricately designed lid. No longer able to hold back the onslaught of emotions the thoughtful gestures of his beautiful Vicki bring forth in him. Is shoulders began to shake with his sobs and red tears start to fall down his cheeks. He roughly wipes them away as to not stain the wood. Running his hands over the intricately carved tutor roses. "Vicki… I have no words… It meant everything that she tried to save Delphine. But this, a chance to properly lay her to rest. I never dared hope for such a thing. This this box is beautiful… I haven't seen many like it since my human days." Vicki looks back at Henry with tears in her eyes. "Henry, it was the only thing I could think to do. Since I failed you both." Vicki holds up a hand to forestall any contradiction. "I know you say I didn't fail but; it feels like I did. Though you should know Corrine was the one who went back and collected the actual remains and the box was Betty's contribution. Corrine said she collected all she could; and a few personal items that were left."

Henry just stares at the box in his hands for a minute. He was overcome when he thought Vicki had done this on her own. However, to know Corrine and his lovely Betty had taken the time as well it was humbling.

"You said this box belonged to Betty?"

"Yes, apparently she's had it for some time. She didn't come out and say it but I got the impression she purchased it as a commemoration of your time together. After all, who else but you and she well and now me I guess. Who else but us three would know the significance of the Tudor rose?"

"And she gave it to you knowing what you meant to use it for?"

Vicki nods. "Yes, it was her idea when she heard me tell Corrine to find something appropriate for Delphine as she was your childe. Betty brought the box. She thought you might find it comforting and she wanted to contribute something nice."

Slowly, Henry raises the lid and Vicki's surprised to hear him utter a strangled cry so she leans forward to see in the box as well. Where she finds ash and the skull some scraps of cloth as well as what looks like a ring and a brooch. Vicki watches Henry as he carefully fishes out the brooch and examines it then lays it on the table.

"I got that for her… Right before our time together was over. You know, like I explained to you before. She was upset at the thought of being on her own. I could definitely understand that. However, I knew from experience that it would be too dangerous for her to remain with me at least physically. Especially since I am a trained fighter and she was not. So I got the brooch and gave it to her. I told her as long as she wore it I would be with her in spirit even if I couldn't be there physically. That seemed to comfort her a little bit." Henry sticks his hand back in the box only to jerk it out with a growl. Surprised by this Vicki leans forward "what's wrong?" Suddenly Henry points to a little bit of gold buried in the ash. It seems the illuminatcian del sol," that Delphine was wearing is also in here."

"Oh I'm sorry Henry! Corrine must have taken me to heart when I told her to get everything she could."

Henry looks at Vicki and smiles. "Of course she did she wouldn't want to disappoint you, you now would she?"

"Vicki could you please remove that thing from this box I don't want it in there with Delphine's remains." Henry asks.

"Of course Henry." Vicki says softly. Reaching forward she gingerly plucks the offending device out of the box holding it her hand.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Vicki asks.

"You take it and keep it with the other one…"

"Henry I… wouldn't I just couldn't leave it there for anyone to find."

"I understand… I appreciate the caution also, I trust you and it's not a bad idea for you to have them just in case. After all I am not the only vampire in existence."

Henry raises his face to look her in the eyes. This is the first time that she's got a full look at his bloody tears. Her injured hand goes to her mouth.

"Oh Henry, I thought you'd want her remains. Are you hurt?"

Henry momentarily confused by her words and reaction then puts his hand to the wetness on his cheek and looks at his fingers. With a sad smile he realizes what he must look like to Victoria and that there are definitely some things he must explain to her if they are to become closer.

"I'm perfectly fine… Albeit, A little overly emotional this night."

Vicki cocks an eyebrow at this tilting her head sideways in an effort to prompt more of an explanation from Henry.

He can't help but to laugh only Vicki ever expects him to explain himself. His laughter makes her scowl even harder. Which does nothing to help him regain his control. When he finally gets a hold of himself he says.

"I'm sorry… I know there's nothing for you to find amusing. Don't worry though… It's just tears, Vicki just tears; tears of sadness, and tears of the joy you bring me.

Vicki makes a noise in her throat. "Really Henry, don't go all Hallmark mode. Since when do you cry blood? I've seen your tears before Henry they may have been a little pink possibly but they were definitely a lot clearer than what is on your face."

"You know that the only one thing I can consume regularly is blood. A vampire's body does not process anything else we can however with practice we take in small amounts of water. This allows us to cry more human like clear tears. In addition, in some cases if we sweat, when we sweat it will be clearer to light pink easier to hide from humans than blood pouring out your eyes and your pores. However, if we do not take in water our sweat and tears become the only substance we can ingest. For obvious reasons we try to avoid things like this." Henry makes a vague gesture at his face. "So as not to cause the reaction you just had. Not to mention the more we cry pureblood the more we have to feed. Therefore, it's common for older vampires like myself to get in the habit of taking in some water on a regular basis. Just with everything that's happened I haven't had the opportunity."

Henry closed the lid on the box re-covers it with the silk cloth and sits it aside.

While Henry's doing that Vicki takes the opportunity to get up and find a washcloth. She then warms it with water and returns to Henry. Where she begins to gently wash away. The blood tears on his face and neck.

It may sting at first but then I promise it will feel better and it will heal faster and cleaner."

"Now that you've cleaned my face and neck... And gave me something I never even thought to hope for. Can I please take care of your hand now?" Henry asks. Once again pulling Vicki in his lap meaning to make her more comfortable since he knows the first part is going to be painful for her.

Vicki watches Henry's eyes and then nods her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood Ties Almost Lost Chapter 4**

 **Chapter 4 -WARNING 18+ LEMONS AHEAD IF THIS IS A PROBLEM FOR YOU STOP READING NOW! Know that there is a point it's not pointless as far as I'm concerned and it is MY story those that continue I hope you enjoy and that you'll see what I mean :-) LdyJulanna oh yeah! Reviews most welcome!**

"Yeah, sure if you say so… Knock yourself out I trust you."

Keeping a firm grip on her wrist in his eyes locked on hers in order to help gauge her reaction Henry slowly begins licking her fingers clean. At first Vicki watches curiously part of her know she should find this weird if not a little disgusting. Instead she finds herself fascinated watching the movements of Henry's tongue as he cleans her fingers almost reverently in the total concentration he gives the task. Instead of being disgusted or feeling wrong as she would've thought or expected; the sensation of Henry's attentions feels right almost peaceful. Without even realizing she's doing it soon her good hand finds its way to Henry's head. She begins to slowly run her fingers through his hair almost absently as he continues to clean away the blood. Suddenly she feels a vibrating sensation and she realizes that it's coming from Henry. It's almost like he's purring. Then it also occurs to her for the first time since she woke up that the only thing Henry's wearing is a towel and she's currently in his lap. From what she can feel underneath her he's definitely happy to be licking her hand. Becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the mixture of sensations suddenly Vicki tries to pull her hand back. Feeling her sudden reluctance Henry stops and looks up its not lost to Vicki that his eyes have taken on the Onyx color of the vampire. Her good hand stays in his hair but not moving now. While he still has her injured one in his grip.

Henry asks. "What's wrong? I don't think I was hurting you I was trying my best not to."

Vicki doesn't miss the deeper than usual base tone in Henry's voice.

Vicki looks down embarrassed. Henry can smell the blush rising to her cheeks. As she mumbles.

"You don't have anything on but a towel."

Henry raises an eyebrow, and she can see he's got his signature smile back. "Victoria I haven't had anything on but a towel the entire time we've been talking; and you never said anything."

Vicki musters herself and crosses her arms over her chest. "Yeah well you weren't licking my hand then."

Henry just waits to see if she'll say more. "Sitting in your lap I can feel just how happy you are to be attending my wound. Henry shrugs, "it's a natural vampire reaction to the taste of someone special I can't stop it and I won't be ashamed of it. I have told you before you are beautiful, I know you won't believe me but in 500 years; I've never been as drawn to someone as I am to you. Your blood is like sunlight and honey to me. Or at least what I remember honey tasting like. Once again, Vicki knew she should be disturbed by Henry's declaration. Instead his words made her tingle even excited her, strange.

In an effort to make her feel less awkward. Henry moves her from his lap to the couch next to him. Never letting go of her injured hand. Nor did she remove her fingers from their trek through his curls. Bending over her hand once again Henry breathes, "I'm sorry for the small pain. Trust me."

With that Vicki feels his tongue lap at the swollen edges of the cut. She can't help the hiss that escapes her lips from the sting of it. Nor the involuntary jerk of her hand. Which is of no use as Henry holds it firm. He himself gives an involuntary growl as her fingers tighten in his hair scraping his scalp. He suddenly plunges his tongue deep in the middle of the wound probing at first as if checking the depth. This time the pain is much more than a slight sting. Vicki finds herself hissing his name. In an attempt to keep from hurting him too badly she moves her hand from his hair to his thigh. Slightly shocked when she accidentally brushes the silken skin of his hardened member. Sitting so close to Henry with one of his hands wrapped around her wrist holding it steady. She can feel the tremors that go through him at the slightest brush of her fingertips against his hardened cock. He makes a mewling noise in his throat and suddenly right when she didn't think she could bare anymore. The lapping strokes of his tongue on her wound change slightly and instead of pain. Each pass of his tongue brings a sensation of pleasure. Feelings the likes of which she has not felt for a long time, the feeling of something building deep within her. Her mind doesn't want to accept the sensations that she's feeling from just having her hand licked. Another Part of her is curious and slightly scared to find out what it would be like to make love to Henry if he can make her feel like this just by licking her hand. She's so lost in the sensations that he's causing; she doesn't even realize that she's been stroking him. Which in turn causes him to send more pleasure to her pushing her over the edge into release, as she breathes his name. Until he yanks his head up from her wound. It's then; she notices his death grip on the couch as he growls out. "Vicki I only wanted to heal your hand I did not intend for this to be sexual. There are many things we need to talk about-"He breaks off midsentence with the hiss. As this time Vicki deliberately grips him. Vicki marvels that such a small touch can bring such a large reaction from such a powerfully sexual creature as Henry. He always seemed to be the confident one but now… Vicki loosens her grip and experimentally lets her thumb trace lightly over the delicate webbing of the almost painfully engorged veins throbbing against her palm; it's as if this delicate flesh in her hand has its own pulse. Vicki smiles finding that a little strange. As Henry rarely exhibits any kind of pulse at all; and now his cock has one of it's own, leave it to Henry Fitzroy. Vicki soon becomes engrossed watching the way each of her feather light touches seems to cause spasms throughout Henry's body. If she didn't know any better it would almost seem that he was in pain. This reaction gives her such a sense of power; she can't bring herself to stop. Besides Henry's already brought her pleasure it's the least she can do right?

"Vicki… I didn't… We haven't… There are things…"

Vicki punctuates each one of Henry's attempted sentences with a squeeze and a stroke until his head is thrown back and his eyes are squeezed shut. She can hear the fabric of the couch straining under his grip. Vicki flexes her now healed hand in amazement.

"You really did heal my hand Henry. That's amazing.… Although you may not have meant it to be sexual. Healing my hand is not all you did."

"S-sorry didn't mean to-to do that. It's an effect of my saliva. Mmmmm Vicki please… I can't we haven't talked about.-"Henry whispers. Vicki stills her movements. She pulls her hand back. Remembering what Henry had just been through; thinking maybe that is why he's protesting. At the loss of her touch he lets out a sound that she didn't think she had ever heard before. It sounded like a moan of mingled frustration and desperation. That ended in what she could swear was a mix of a soft sob and a shaky indrawn breath. Vicki giggles and moves her healed hand to Henry's head he turns his face toward her palm and looks her in the eyes.

"I was only… Trying to return the favor Henry are you sure you don't want me to go back to what I was doing?" The pained look on his face actually does make her laugh out loud this time.

"Vicki I would love nothing more than to let you do is you will-"the last was said in a shaky breath. Henry had to close his eyes to be able to focus. "I need to make sure you want to do this that you're not just doing it as a side effect of the healing. That you won't wake up tomorrow regretting and running away from me. I couldn't handle that right now Vicki no matter what the reason. We haven't discussed what sex between us would mean-"

"I promise you Henry. I won't regret anything that happens tonight and as far as discussing sex I can't get pregnant by you right?"

Henry shakes his head no.

"I can't catch any sexually transmitted diseases from you either right?" Vicki asks. As she slowly begins to unwrap the offending towel so she can actually see what it was she was touching. He is absolutely perfect; if his size is a little bit intimidating at first glance. As she sees his manhood straight and proud she's almost certain his tip could touch his own navel. Swallowing hard, she actually wonders if she could close her fingers all the way around it.

"No, you can't vampires can't carry those types of diseases." Henry barely breathes out.

"You are beautiful…." She breathes.

She didn't realize she had spoken aloud, nor that she had stopped moving and was staring, until she heard a decidedly masculine chuckle. "I guess I can take that as a complement… You must remember to breathe, Victoria." Henry says with a laugh. "Like what you see, do you?" This time it's Vicki who can barely speak. Looking at Henry in his full glory, Christina had caught him at the perfect moment in his life: he had perfectly defined chest abs, abs so well defined he has almost a perfectly defined V-shaped torso that draws her eyes to his other blessed attributes. It's no wonder Henry had to remind her to breathe. He is so breathtaking; seeing Henry like this reminds her of textbook pictures she saw of Michelangelo's David. He looks like he could've been Michelangelo's muse. With one not insignificant difference of course. Unlike the David Henry is at full attention. Other than the fact that Vicki has not seen or had any experience with an uncircumcised male before, other than what was in textbooks, for training, and maybe the occasional flasher. Henry is one of the finest examples of the male specimen Vicki has ever seen. She could finally understand why he was so sought after at court all those years ago.

Embarrassed at having been caught staring like that Vicki doesn't answer. Just moves to take him in her hand again.

Henry lays his hand over top of hers. As much as I would like to do this… Dawn is coming soon… We don't have time to Vicki places a finger over his lips and raises an eyebrow looking at the clock. As she tightens her grip enough to make him hiss just a little and remove his hand from hers. Rather than risk squeezing hers too hard. With the other hand she uses the remote. To close the steel shutters. At this Henry raises his own eyebrow which looks at odds with his onyx eyes. Vicki meets his gaze head on smirking.

"Just a precaution, there's 45 minutes till Dawn and who said anything about we you had your turn now it's mine." Vicki says as she smiles evilly. She gives his length a firm slow stroke from base to tip pausing to let her fingers glide over the tip.

Henry replies. "As my lady wishes." hissing at the end.

Vicki slides off the couch to the floor in front of Henry. Letting go of him long enough to spread his legs apart so that she can fit between them. Urging him towards her just a little so that he can lean back a little further. She runs her hands from the inside of his knees up his thighs gauging his reaction to her touch. Just along his inner thigh she uses her nails to make patterns digging in slightly as she gets closer to his most tender flesh. All the while watching his onyx eyes, and his fingers flexing as he fights to maintain his death grip on the couch again.

"HHMMMM I didn't know vampires could get gooseflesh." Vicki comments as she watches Henry's skin ripple with them.

"Neither did I…." Henry growls out. As Vicki watches a trickle of blood drip from his bottom lip where he's sliced it on his elongated fangs.

"Well, I must be doing something right then." Vicki says as she traces her nails lightly over Henry's testicles and up the underside of his shaft. This time the only response she receives is some sort of guttural noise that she takes for a good sign. She continues to trace his testicles lightly and firmly stroke his shaft until she sees the telltale signs of glistening at his tip then she lowers her mouth to his thigh and begins to nip the soft skin lightly with her very human teeth. This causes him to buck wildly. Startling her at first then with a smile she runs her lips tongue and lightly teeth over first one testicle and then the other. Gently pulling as much of the delicate orb in her mouth as she can. Simultaneously stroking his shaft. Having only had experience with circumcised men. She was Curious to see if there was a difference in sensitivity, then what she was used to. She runs her fingers over the tip of him. In the same rhythm as her tongue on his testicles. So focused on her work she barely notices the sounds of ripping material. She does however hear what is either curses, prayers or praise in a growling voice so low she's not even sure what language he speaking. Conscious of the time she moves on. Circling her tongue around the head of his penis slowly lapping up the seeping juices. She pauses for a minute as the taste is different than she expected instead of salty it's more coppery sweet?

Her pause gives Henry a moment of respite from the sensation overload. He is becoming dangerously close to getting lost in. He is starting to seriously fear for his control and the consequences of its loss; he drags in a deep unneeded breath to speak.

"V-Vicki! PLEASE!" Henry screams. It's a desperate sound caught between pleasure and pain a strained plea.

Vicki smiles around him. With him still in her mouth she says. "As you wish, Your Grace." She rolls her eyes up to his face to watch his reaction and is shocked to see the blood-sweat that has broken out all over his skin; As well as the veins straining in his neck. Focusing back on her goal she shoves her mouth on him as far and as fast as she can go until she meets her own hand at his base increasing the suction and using her tongue to swirl around the big vein running along the underside. Faster and faster stopping at the top to swirl her tongue around the sensitive head probing his weeping tip with her tongue, licking away the glistening drops that confirms how close he is. This causes him to jerk so violently she has two ease her attentions or risk hurting him by accident. Her other hand cupping his testicles and stroking the skin just behind them. She can fill him close. Even if she didn't have the growls and sounds of ripping upholstery becoming more and more intense to go by.

"So close.. Vicki.. Vicki I-I can't Vicki stop.. I'm going to.. Can't take any more...Going to… Victoria!"

Vicki's a little confused by Henry's ramblings. Not quite sure why he's fighting the orgasm. It's not her first rodeo. though so with the added pressure of just a little teeth which probably wouldn't appeal to anybody but a vampire and a little squeeze on the testicles… The only warning Vicki got was an indescribable primal roar. That literally shook the room rattling lamps and picture frames it sounded like something that should only be heard deep in the jungle; definitely not in a high-rise condo. Less than half a heartbeat after Vicki's ears register the awesome roar she feels the hot lava of his essence shoots straight down the back of her throat. She has to breathe through her nose to keep from choking and to avoid suffocation because it just keeps coming. She's never experienced anything like it and once again she noticed it's not the same as anyone else that she's ever been with. Though it's not cool like she expected it doesn't have the same "flavor" as the other guys she had the pleasure of. It's thicker but not in a bad way and also sweet. It's not until she's cleaning the last remnants off of him. As she uses her fingers to wipe her mouth and sees the color that she remembered what he told her earlier about bodily fluids and vampires.

Well he did say there were things we need to talk about.

Vicki tells herself.

She's so intent on studying her fingers; she failed to notice Henry slip to the floor and curl up in the fetal position. She had expected a lot of reactions; but that was not one of them. Come to think of it something strange is happening. Suddenly she's being filled with several different emotions all at once joy, fear, sorrow, and hope. Since five seconds ago all she was feeling was lust. She can only conclude that her suspicion was correct she had just consumed some of Henry's blood so to speak. She remembers once, him telling her when she first fed him that she was a part of him now. She thinks maybe he meant that more literally than she understood at the time. It would also explain why he never quite believed she wasn't interested in him. If he could feel her like she thinks she's feeling him now. Yeah that would explain a lot. What it doesn't explain though is this reaction?

Vicki moves over to Henry laying a tentative hand on his now "sweat" coated back which is now becoming sticky as he dries.

He jerks at her touch and it breaks her heart.

"Oh God Henry… I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you… I just-" Vicki says shaking her head and pulling her hand Back. Faster than she can track Henry snatches her hand using it to pull her down and up against the back of his body wrapping her arm around him.

"You didn't hurt me my love… Quite the opposite…I haven't felt anything close to that… since-" Henry shakes his head there is not enough time to explain Dawn is coming in 20 minutes."

She can hear the tears in his voice and feel his swirl of emotions. Whether from the coming sun, what they just did, or something else she doesn't have a clue. "SHH it's ok we can talk about it tonight." She says placing a kiss on the back of his neck. With that some of the strange anxiety she feels eases and she smiles. Deciding not to worry about the fact that he just referred to her as his love. With all they had admitted to each other over the last few hours. Love, might very well be frighteningly accurate after all. Even if that thought does scare her. Shaking her head she decides to put that off until later. "I do have to know one thing though?"

Henry chuckles. "I have no doubt love, what do you need to know?"

"I'm not going to wake up with fangs later am I?"

Henry becomes unnaturally still… "Why would you?-"

Vicki squeezes him tight to her to forestall any automatic evasion.

"Henry we don't have time… We still need to get you in the shower."

"You're not mad?" Henry asks hesitantly

"Not so long as I don't start growing fangs." Vicki jokes.

Henry strokes the fine hairs on the arm that's wrapped around him. "No you won't grow fangs… Still I should not have let that happen without explaining things to you; and now there's not enough time."

Vicki rolls her eyes. "It's not like I gave you much choice Henry you did warn me you said we should talk I wanted to do other things. So now it's time for the cliff notes version. I'm assuming my need to find and swallow about a half of a bottle of antidepressants out of the blue is a side effect?"

Henry rolls over and grins at Vicki's colorful descriptions.

"I would say that is very likely. Though it may not seem like it on the outside. Vampires feel everything most acutely all emotions are heightened it's one of the dangers of losing control. We'll talk more about that another time. The effect won't last long but while it does you should be able to feel my emotions probably share my strength and speed not to mention my sight." Henry says the last with a smile. "And before you ask I never offered before because … it's very complicated. It's not something that's allowed to happen very often. We really will have to talk later tonight. I'm just telling you the basics of what you can expect physically so that you do not become overwhelmed while I am down for the day hopefully.

"Makes sense, we will definitely be talking. It also explains why I haven't felt the need to find my glasses."

Vicki carefully extracts herself from Henry's grip. She stands up and looks down at him. Then over to the clock.

"Come on your highness we now have 10 minutes to get you in the shower and then in bed."

Henry shakes his head. It's then Vicki notices the slight slurring of his words as he says "I can't …was already weak Mendoza…. Helped… However, with all the fun...-"It was then Vicki recalled once again what Henry had said about sweating and needing more blood. The same reason she wanted to wash him was the reason he was so weak.

Vicki scowls down at Henry.

"Well I guess I'll just have to help you. It is partially my fault you are so weak right now."

Henry grins at her words "Oh, but it was so worth it.!"

Vicki rolls her eyes. "Is this your way of impersonating Orloff ?" Vicki asks. Henry blinks a second. Then recalling what Vicki is referring to. Their discussion about passion. Henry is touched that she remembered his words. However, he replies with humor. "Not really no. Though technically we were distracted I know I'll be safe."

Vicky cocks and eyebrow. "I have something Orloff didn't have. I have my beautiful warrior Princess."

Vicki groans. "Well, I'm not leaving you out here in the middle of this room naked. You're sooo…not climbing in your bed beside me until you have had a shower. Because you're starting to get all sticky."

Henry chuckles. "See? You call me your safety net; that I might be. It's only now that I'm beginning to realize that; just as I'm your safety net, so too are you mine as well."

Grabbing Henry's hands preparing to pull him to his feet. Vicki is almost thrown off balance when she yanks Henry up a Lot easier than expected. Henry laughs at the look of shock on Victoria's face.

"I told you, you would probably be stronger." Henry says eyes dancing at Vicki's flustered look. He moves in to lean against her. She gives him a speculative look that makes him slightly nervous. "That you did. Let's test that theory, shall we? Your highness." Before Henry can respond Vicki has him up and over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His world shifts and he suddenly has an upside down view of her ass. He can feel her arm slide across his naked cheeks hooking around his legs.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna like this this improved strength thing has real possibilities!" Vicki says almost gleefully.

"Victoria! Put me down I'm a grown man and a vampire!"

"What's the matter your highness don't you like the view?" Vicki asks innocently. At this Henry can't resist nipping her ass just a little with his teeth causing her to jump and quickened her pace to the bathroom.

"I like the view just find Victoria… It is the only thing making this tolerable; but I still have my dignity to look out for." Henry grumbles.

Vicki sets him down on the built-in seat inside the shower with a laugh. "You're right, Henry I'm sorry… I don't like to be carried either I just couldn't resist trying it after you laughed at me I was curious to see if I could do it actually.

Not to mention it probably saved us time. Don't worry it'll be our little secret. Besides I don't think other people need to know that I'm suddenly He-Woman." Vicki says that she kisses the tip of Henry's nose and turned on the water. He ducked his head in acknowledgment of her words and appreciation of her understanding. Watching intently as she steps out of her clothes. Noticing Henry watching her with heat and longing out of now heavily drooping eyelids.

She shrugs "I don't like the feel of what close on my skin."

"Not… Fair… You… Naked… My shower… And I can't…" Henry says.

Vicki feels his hand brush feebly down her side. As she adjusts the spray of the shower toward them. Feeling sort of bad to be standing there naked in front of him knowing how frustrated she would be where there positions reversed. Vicki takes his face in her hands for just a few seconds of their precious time. When she sure he's focused on her. She looks deep into his eyes that have been the onyx of the vampire ever since she removed her clothes.

"There will be other showers, my Prince; when the dawn will not be hounding you… I promise." Then Vicki leans forward kissing him deeply forcing her way between his lips, slicing her tongue on his fangs before he has a chance to retract them. She continues to kiss for a few seconds more letting his mouth fill with her blood in his saliva heal the slice. Then she pulls back abruptly, knowing they don't have time to waste grabbing a washcloth she quickly but thoroughly cleans away all the "sweat" from his body.

As she lays the washcloth and soap aside and grabs the shampoo turning back to quickly wash his hair. She stops for a second seeing the tear tracks on his face. She takes a second to consider the emotions she can since that she knows are not hers…gratitude, love, shame, humility, fear? Of the sun maybe? No time to ask now. Henry was right; they definitely needed to talk tonight. Leaning her fore-head against his she says.

"Fitzroy if you keep leaking like this I'm never going to get you outta here before the sun is up. Not to mention instead of talking to me tonight you'll have to drain a couple people; or maybe even a couple, couples or else I dunno spend the whole night seducing multiple Bim- I mean snacks."

Seeing a faint smile on his lips and feeling his amusement. She then quickly washes his hair. Switching the water off, she grabs one of Henry's big fluffy body towels and quickly dries him off. She steps out of the shower to grab his robe. When she turns around she notices Henry slumping and starting to slide off the seat. She quickly moves so she can brace him with her body while she maneuvers his arms into his robe.

"You still with me?"

"Y-yes j-just the S-s-sun is close. S-Sorry not usually like this… Just L-little B-blood." Vicki nods.

"I understand, don't worry about it how long do we have?"

"A-about T-three minutes."

Vicki throws his arm over her shoulder and wraps her arm around his waist taking most of his weight allowing the illusion that he is walking. Secretly thankful for the effects of his blood otherwise she probably never would've managed getting him cleaned and tucked in.

"Come on, we have to hurry and get you in bed than don't we? Can't have you face planting on the floor your highness."

Henry nods and maneuvers his head so that his face is in the crook of her neck she feels him inhale scenting her skin.

"D-don't … W-Want… T-to…. F-fraid…"

Vicki gets the covers pulled back. She helps Henry sit on the edge of the bed and gets him maneuvered under the blankets. His words clench her heart but she tries to make light.

"Come on! The great Henry Fitzroy afraid? I thought you said you felt safe with Vicki Nelson Warrior Princess. Should I feel insulted?"

She walks away to the closet to get one of Henry's shirts to put on since her clothes are stained.

"V-vicki?"

Vicki can feel and hear the anxiety in his voice. "I'm here."

Vicki says climbing in next to him. "I do feel safe with you… you'll be here? At sun set? You won't change your mind?"

Vicki takes his hand and notices he's trembling. She tucks his hair behind his ear. Shocked that now in his current position, for the first time she can see the 17-year-old who impetuously gave his life in the name of true love. Instead of the self-possessed, steadfast vampire she was used to.

"Once the sun rises I'm gonna go out and grab a bite since I haven't really eaten since you were taken. Then I'm going to come back here and provided there's no emergency; I'm going to spend the day curled next to you catching up on lost sleep I promise.

Vicki says kissing his lips and catching his last breathe of the night.


End file.
